Whisper
by AmanoAndin
Summary: It's ShidoBan, or BanShido, it's up to you really XD. R&R please! Yaoi, one-shot.


Notes: I just came up with this idea after I watched episode where Ginji was hospitalized. XD It's ShidoBan, one-shot. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers (even I really wish I do). They belong to Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine (am I right??? I'm kinda forgot their names XD)  
  
.: Whisper :.  
  
"Uuh...where the Hell is Ginji?!?!?! Oi, Paul, why did you let Natsumi take Ginji to accompany her SHOPPING?!??!" Ban punched his fist on the table and yelled at Paul, who was reading a newspaper. "Come on, Natsumi worked very hard this week. Now she can do what she want," Paul said without getting his eyes off of the newspaper. "Whatever you say," Ban said.  
  
Suddenly they hear jingling sound. Oh, it was Shido coming into Honky Tonk. "What do you want, Sarumanshi?!" Ban said with a lazy tone. "Here, I forgot to tell you yesterday was Madoka's birthday so she told me to send you these," Shido said and handed Ban a plastic bag. Without saying anything, Ban opened the plastic bag. Suddenly his eyes turned into a big puppy eyes and said in disbelief, "Foods?!?!?!" and he also added an evil grin. 'Thank God Natsumi asked Ginji to accompany her, I can eat all of these!!!' he thought. But then he wondered why that Sarumanshi didn't add 'hebiyaro' in his sentence.  
  
"Hey, don't eat it yourself! Madoka said it was for BOTH of you!" Shido said like he can read Ban's mind.  
  
'He didn't say Hebiyaro again,' Ban thought.  
  
"Alright, I'll share it with Ginji. Oh, Sarumanshi, tell Madoka thanks a lot,"  
  
"I will," Shido said and he sat on a chair next to Ban. They fell on a long silence.  
  
"Eh, Midou," Shido broke the silence.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Can I have a word with you?" Ban looked at Shido, couldn't believe what he just heard. He saw Shido blushed a bit after he said that.  
  
"Ummm...you already talked to me since 5 minutes ago, Sarumanshi,"  
  
"Midou, I'm serious."  
  
"Okay! What is it?"  
  
"We'll talk outside," Paul heard this and guesses started to full his mind. Shido grabbed Ban's wrist and dragged him outside. Ban was shocked, but he thought Shido did it without purpose. Then they walked to the park. Ban sat under a tree, while Shido stood, looking straight at him.  
  
"So, we're outside. Talk then," Ban said. Shido sat in front of Ban.  
  
"Midou, actually I just want you to know that..." he paused. Then, he leaned forward and he kissed Ban. Ban slapped him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" Ban stood up and wiped his lips. Shido blushed madly.  
  
"Look Midou, I...I really...love...you,"  
  
Ban's eye balls are almost popped out. "Na...nani?!"  
  
"I really do love you, Midou,"  
  
"But I thought you were already with Madoka!"  
  
"I like her, but I consider her as my sister, that's all!"  
  
"Oh...but...I thought you hate me to death,"  
  
"That's before the first time I fought you,"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Eh...so...?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sarumanshi. I...I love Ginji..."  
  
Shido looked sad. Very sad. "You...love him?"  
  
Ban nodded.  
  
"Have you ever told him about your feelings?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm afraid I will hurt his feelings," Shido stood up and held Ban's shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry. Now go, tell him your feelings. He must be at Honky Tonk right now,"  
  
"You...support me?"  
  
"Of course I do. If you love someone then you must let them choose what they want,"  
  
"You're right. Thanks, Sarumanshi!" Ban said and ran to Honky Tonk. Shido looked at Ban, who is now out of his sight. "No matter what happen, I will always love you, Midou," he said.  
  
Meanwhile, Ban was almost out of breath when he arrived at Honky Tonk.  
  
"Ban-chaaaaan!!!" Ginji was there.  
  
"Oh, hey Ginji. Madoka sent Shido to give us some food for her birthday. Here," Ban handed Ginji the plastic bag.  
  
"FOOD!!! I was starving to death! Madoka-chan is so nice!!!" Tare-Ginji jumped up and down. When they started eating, Ban didn't feel any...special feelings next to Ginji, but he's sure he was blushing like mad when Shido told him his feelings.  
  
'Am...am I in love with Sarumanshi??? Maybe I was wrong about my feelings. Maybe I don't love Ginji. I...I love Shido,' Ban thought. After they finished eating in less than 5 minutes, Ban ran back to the park, hoping Shido is still there. He ran towards the place where Shido told him his feelings. When Ban was just few steps from that tree, Shido stood up and was about to leave.  
  
"Shidooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ban yelled. Shido turned back, facing Ban. When Ban was in front of Shido, he hugged Shido. Shido's face turned as red as tomato.  
  
"Mi...Midou?"  
  
"Shido! I...I was wrong..."  
  
"What do you mean???"  
  
"I...I don't love Ginji! I...I...I love you, too!!!" Ban took a step backward.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"But, how do you know about that?"  
  
"When I was at Honky Tonk and ate that food you and Madoka gave to us, I didn't feel any special feelings next to him. But I blushed and I couldn't stop that...strange feeling when I was with you..."  
  
They hugged each other again. And then, Shido moved his head closer to Ban. Closer...closer...closer...until they kissed each other.  
  
.: Owari :.  
  
Notes: Hahahaha!!!! ShidoBan!!! Kawaiiiii!!! What do you think? Reviews please!!! 


End file.
